Massacre le sang a Trempé
by CountessMecilia
Summary: Tocuna wakes up one night to discover massive carnage in Olaf's house. Can the killer be stopped? Somewhat of a prologue to Bloody Rememberence... Rated PG-13R for bloody violence, and minor swearing. Chapter 1 up-- chapter 2 coming soon!


Tocuna sat straight up in bed, wide awake. She had heard the shattering blast of a gun being fired. At least... she half-believed she had. She sat, wondering if she had really heard it. Or had it been a dream? It had sounded real. "It's nothing." Tocuna whispered to herself in the darkness. "It was nothing but my imagination."   
  
Did she dare go out to see what had happened? She pondered, and pondered, and she realized that she better just stay in bed. It was probably just a dream. And if it wasn't... well, Tocuna didn't want to think about that now. Reluctantly, she lay back down to go to sleep.   
  
But she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, a knot of worry growing in her stomach. She tried to calm herself, saying she was being stupid... there was nothing out there. But finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. She got up, and walked across the room, half-afraid that something would happen to her along the way. But nothing did...   
  
She got to the door, and slowly turned the knob. She peered outside the door, squinting her eyes to see in the pitch black darkness. But when her eyes focused, she looked down, and her heart all but stopped. For when she looked down, she saw Flacutono, lying in pool of blood at her feet.   
  
_Flacutono sat in the living room, reading the newspaper. It was late, late at night, and Olaf's house was silent. The rest of the troupe, all who were staying at Olaf's while he was away, were sleeping soundly. Olaf did this often, disappearing for days, sometimes even weeks, and leaving the troupe alone, waiting for him. Tonight, as he sat in the silent house, he pondered where Olaf could be. Was he out robbing? Wounding? Murdering? He doubted he would ever know. Olaf's life was almost a complete mystery to the troupe. They knew nothing of his past, and hardly anything of him in present times. Why, almost all they knew was that he was their leader. Their master.   
  
Flacutono sat straight up. He had heard something... something was moving, in this once-quiet house. Suddenly, something was blocking the lamplight. Instantly, Flacutono's head whipped up, and he stared at the figure standing above him._   
  
Tocuna was in disbelief. She leaned down, and looked carefully at Flacutono. She shivered at the sight of Flacutono's blood-drenched corpse. Who could do such a thing? Who could do such a thing to Flacutono?   
  
_The ominous man standing over Flacutono didn't speak, but with one glance, he knew who it was. The black hat, pulled over his head to hide his face. The long trench coat, covering every inch of him down to his feet. Flacutono knew instantly... that this man was Lemony Snicket.   
  
"Don't move." whispered Lemony, his face pressed against Flacutono's ear. Flacutono didn't follow this command, instantly rising up and facing Lemony.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Flacutono said, trying to sound fierce. But he couldn't hide the somewhat frightened quaver in his voice. Of course, he knew he probably shouldn't be frightened of Lemony. He knew Lemony had never tried to harm anyone. And yet... in a way, he predicted that something bad would happen. Something utterly, utterly bad.   
  
"I said," Flacutono repeated, when Lemony didn't answer, "Why the hell are you here?". Lemony, again, didn't answer. He instead, reached into the deep pocket of his trench coat, pulling out a small slender gun. And that was all the answer that Flacutono needed._   
  
Tocuna felt a shudder pass through her body again, as she leaned down to touch Flacutono. Her hand rested on his head. She cringed as her hand brushed against the slick, warm blood, that covered some of his head. What happened? Tocuna wondered. What happened, and who did this to him?   
  
_Flacutono was trapped. Every other person was deep in sleep. If he called out to them, Lemony might shoot. And he wanted, with all his might, to live through this ordeal. His eyes were fixed on the shiny, metal gun in Lemony's hand. With one finger pressed to the trigger...   
  
Flacutono all of a sudden, sprang into action. He knew what he had to do. He jumped up, spinning around, and kicking him in the stomach.   
  
"What the hell?" Lemony yelled. The shock and surprise of Flacutono's quick action cause him to fall back, dropping the gun. Lemony grabbed his stomach, which hurt, considerably, from the unexpected blow. The gun skittered across the hard floor. Both men made a mad dash, trying to get a hold of the gun.   
  
Unfortunately for Flacutono, Lemony snatched it first. He cursed as Lemony gave a small cry of victory. Lemony then kicked Flacutono out of the way, and stood up. Flacutono searched franticly around the small living room, for something, anything to use to defend himself. He grabbed a small, sharp ballpoint pen, and dived to stab it at Lemony.   
  
He plunged the sharp end of the pen into Lemony's leg. Lemony took a sharp intake of breath, before looking down at hid injured leg. The pen was still stuck in his leg, and as he leaned down to pull it out, he was repulsed at what he saw._   
  
Tocuna wiped the blood off Flacutono's head with the sleeve of her nightgown. She was disgusted, when she discovered two bullet holes in his head. Instantly, she knew. "That was the sound," she woefully realized to herself. "That was what I heard, when I thought I heard the gun go off." But she was glad she hadn't gone out. What if he had done the same to her?   
  
_Lemony pulled out the pen, which had been lodged deep into his calve. He winced at the sight of his leg, the torn flesh was covered with a horrible mixture of ink, and blood. Though, his leg hurt awfully, he managed to walk over to where Flacutono was sitting.   
  
Flacutono was paralyzed, with a feeling of dread, and helplessness. For now, he had nothing to defend himself with. He crawled back, on his hands, when he saw Lemony coming towards him. There was no escaping, now.   
  
"AGHHH!" Lemony cried out, his face twisted in pain, and utter rage. He aimed the gun at Flacutono, and thoughtlessly, pulled the trigger. Flacutono was dead, before he even had a chance to scream in agony. Lemony shot him one more time, firing yet another shot into his now-crimson bald head.   
  
Lemony laughed triumphantly. He had won. He had killed Flacutono. One down... the rest of the troupe to go._   
  
Tocuna finally got up, looking away from his dead body. She wept, for it was almost too much for her. Her brain surged with thoughts, puzzling and puzzling over who could have committed this dreadful deed. When she walked into the kitchen, an over-whelming wave of shock washed over her. She couldn't believe the wretched sight that she now gazed upon. 


End file.
